Trapped In The Depths
When Atlanta visits an undersea fish farm, the insane professer who runs the farm holds her hostage and captures Stingray, while the crew must work to get Stingray back and rescue Atlanta before they run out of oxygen. Plot Atlanta Shore is taking a two week course on undersea nuclear fish farming under Professor Cordo. Cordo explains how the farm works as they use a remote camera to tour the farm, when the camera suddenly malfunctions. Suddenly, Stingray appears in the camera view. A confused Atlanta wants to contact them to ask why they are there, when Cordo pulls a gun on her. It turns out that it is a scale model that Cordo, who is league with hostile Subterraneans, plans to use to destroy both Troy Tempest and Marineville. Meanwhile at Marineville, the Stingray crew and Commander Shore discuss Atlanta's absence, and decide to drop in to see her the next day, as they will be in the area. They assume that she is fine. Cordo has tied Atlanta up and is monologing,discussing his motivations and plan. While on patrol, Stingray diverts to check on her. Troy radios ahead, and expecting their visitors, Cordo rigs a gun under the table to kill Troy at dinner if Atlanta doesn't cooperate with his plans. Aghast, Atlanta is forced to play along. While they are eating dinner, a magnetic tug piloted by two Subterraneans replaces the real Stingray with the scale replica. Troy checks in with Commander Shore, who, assuming nothing is wrong, tells him not to check in for another four hours. Atlanta tries to get a coded message to her father by telling him to look for a overdue library book. An unsuspecting Troy and Phones prepare to head back to Stingray in their diving gear. When they get to ship, Troy is confused, as he can't find the hatch, before Phones realizes it's a model. They return to the plant, only to realize they have been betrayed when Cordo locks them out of the plant and tied Atlanta up. Commander Shore, meanwhile, has become concerned, as Stingray hasn't checked in at their proper time, and is about to authorize a full on search. Meanwhile, Stingray passes Weather Tower 7 and flashes a light signal indicating their radio has failed and they are returning to Marineville for repairs. Shore calls off the search-what he doesn't know that two hostile Subterreans have taken over Stingray and are driving it straight to Marineville! Shore returns to his quarters for the night and looks for the book: ''Trapped in the Depths ''by Professer Cordo. Commander Shore, unfortunately, doesn't get the message. Troy and Phones, desperate to get inside the plant, as they have a limited air supply and need to rescue Atlanta, take the malfunctioning camera from before to get a message to Atlanta, and then start throwing rocks into the plant's water intake to stop up the filter. The plan is to get Cordo to leave and inspect the filter. What they didn't expect was the crusher inside the intake to crush most of the rocks. Forced to fetch larger rocks further away, Troy and Phones use up most of their air supply. Troy and Phones pass out as Marina watches, unable to do anything. Meanwhile, the rocks have stopped up the intake enough that Cordo leaves to investigate, and Atlanta is able to open the airlock. With the airlock open, Marina manages to get both of men inside. Troy and Phones untie Atlanta and arrest Cordo. After returning to Marineville, they find that Commander Shore has passed out reading the book that Atlanta had mentioned to him earlier and didn't get her message at all. Regular Voice Cast * Captain Troy Tempest - Don Mason * Lieutenant Phones Sheridan - Robert Easton * Lieutenant Atlanta Shore - Lois Maxwell * Commander Sam Shore - Ray Barrett * Sub-Lieutenant John Fisher - Ray Barrett Guest Voice Cast * Professor Alexander Cordo - David Graham * Grupa - Ray Barrett * Noctus - David Graham * Weather Tower 7 - David Graham WASP Equipment Used * Stingray Non-WASP Equipment Used * Magnetic Tug Trivia Goofs Category:Episodes